Surprises
by AlexandriaSalvatore-94
Summary: It has been 2 years now ... And finally I am going back and to the place I left because I have to... Will this change everything... Will this be a new beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**How it all started**

**Bonnie's POV**

Here I am after 2 years going back to the place I once called home ... I still can't believe that I am doing this , but I need to meet them ... Myfriends **CAROLINE , MATT , TYLER , STEFAN ,** and need to see **SOMEONE** else too...  
/But I ashore you guys that I have over come him totally...And need to see how my so called sister aka Elena is doing ...I just hope this is a good idea...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _I was in a hurry to go back at my house after school.. So as fast as the last bell rang I ran towards my car , got in and drove towards my house ..._

 _For the reason I was in such a hurry was that I can't take it anymore ... My "friends" always treat me as a child ...like seriously I'm an 19 years old fucking women and that to a witchso you can't think that I am a child... All these thoughts were going through me head and I reached my house , wow ,thank god I knew the roads by heart or else who know where I would have been now..._

 _I got inside , locked the doors and threw my bag and myself on the couch and started to watch a movie . It had not even been ten minutes when my phone rang and so engrossed in the damn movie I didn't even saw who was calling me,"hello." "Umm ,hey Bonnie whereare ya?"and I guickly knew who that voice belonged to,"Oh ,I'm back at my house ,justwanted a normal day that's all."I said somewhat casually still interested in the movie,"oooooo,but can you come around it really is important?..."elenaasked ,some sort of emotion that I really couldn't place so I just gave up,"fine I'll be there in 10,Kay" she beamed on the phone and said she'll be waiting._

_As promised,I quickly got dressed in a pair of shots and a grey tank top put on my flats and reached the entrance in the nick of time. I opened the door and got inside and saw that everyone were sitting in the living room,as I got there Caroline,Stefan,Matt and Tyler all spoke in unison ''this is not a good idea' ._

 _Elena spoke as she saw me ,"oh shut up guys ,Bonnie ur finally here thank goodness now for the important part do not listen to them ,Kay Kay " I just nodded my head and told her to continue and she did but what came next really was shocking,"Bon I want you to do a spell that would tell me about my future ."_

 _I just stared at her wide eyed and shouted," are u crazy Elena ,I told u that only a powerful witch can do that and u know that I cannot do this type of a spell.!" She looked really annoyed and yelled back,"well why can't u do it huh aren't u strong ,cause what I think u are strong enough to defeat klaus but not strong enough to do a simple fucking future spell...that to for me" I was so shocked that I didn't notice that I was crying I just said," what happened to you Elena? Ur not the sister I was used to grow around."she didn't did anything just said,"well I have had enough of this,why don't u want to help?" I was just about to reply when Damon from no where came beside Elena and said cause I'mis scared and this really got me annoyed so I lit him on fire without a warning ._

 _Everyone went silent and the only noise that could be heard was Damon screaming in pain ,Elena shouting me to stop while trying to get near Damon and oh course Matts laughter ..._

 _Suddenly I got aware of my situation and stop ,the fire died of immediately and Damon began to heal and Elena ran to him while cursing to me.i looked at everyone in the room and saw that care bear,Matt and Tyler have amused look on there face,Stefan has a mixture of hurt,jealousy,anger and pained look on his facethen I looked at Elena she had an angry face and Damon well he had a shocked face...Elena was just about to say something when my previous anger returned to me and I said in a low dangerous voice,"oh don't u dare Elena ,all this time I thought that no ur like my sister I just can't say no to u ,but sweetie I think I was wrong ,I should have said no to u long before,but we can't have that mistake again now can we,so let's just say that I'm done over here,I'm done with u,and I'm done with fucking everything so goodbye and u know why I said no for the spell,so hear this Elena ,I'm still a learner and if I would have done that spell I would have died..." With that I turned around and started walking out towards the door leaving stunned faces behind ,but before leaving I turned and said,"oh and by the way Stefan do u know that behind ur back ur so called girl ,fucks ur bad ass brother..."I heard gasps and turned around to finally leave a shocked Caroline ,Matt ,Tyler ,Damon ,a very shocked and pissed and broken Stefan and an guilty yet shocked looking Elena behind..._

 _I got home ,packed my things and left for SCOTLAND without telling anybody,after landing in Scotland I called my dad told him where I am and to not let any one know about where I was..._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_


	2. Chapter 2 THE RETURN

**BONNIE's POV**

After I got out of the airport the fresh smell of nature hit my nostrils that was so mystic falls...I just smiled took a cab,and went straight towards my house . After I got to my house ,I thought that there would be no one but my luck was there that  
I found my dad standing on the porch I silently ran towards him and threw my self on his back . Firstly he seemed shocked and annoyed but when he heard me giggle like I used to ,he caught me from my back and spun me around then placed me back on my  
feet and turned to face me.

"Well,well,well look who we have here,my sweet little princess!"he exclaimed while hugging meand I on the other hand justgiggled ,,"oh my god dad how r u ? I missed u so much ." I said as I kissed his cheecks , he smiled and said  
,"I'm just fine well let's go inside and talk ,Kay." I nodded my head and we headed inside...

* * *

We talked like for hours and finally dad said that he needs to go cause he was going on abusiness trip and wouldn't be back for can say some weeks I just nodded my head and wished him a good trip as he was going ..

After he was gone I had the whole place to myself and I was starving so I went in the kitchen but found nothing to eat so I decided to go to the mystic grill for some dinner..

I got dressed in very short black color shorts and a black tight tank top with my favorable black high heels and headed towards the grill.

* * *

As I opened the door and walked inside I saw the very familiar faces sitting on the table . I casually walked over to them and said," Hey guys,what's up?" All the faces turned to me and Matt , Stefan, Caroline and Tyler spoke in unison ," **BONNIE !"** I  
just smirked at them and said ," why , hello guy not happy to see me ?" The answer to my question was that everyone stood up at ones to hug me and billion of question,as in,where the hell have u been and why didn't u contact us and blah blah blah...

After they were finished they detangled themselves from me and in response I just laughed and said,"guys I was only gone fortwo goddamn fucking years!" They all said in unison," well it would have been two goddamn fucking years for u but it wasn't  
for us!" They exclaimed. I chuckled and said ," well ,sorry ,let's change the subject now shall we?" I questioned and after some moments they all nodded and Stefan spoke we shall and then made me sit on the sit beside him...

We spoke like for like hours and ate food . I told them everything I have after I went away and they all were shocked to know that,l,Bonnie Bennett,even went scuba diving , paragliding and surfing...and after my talking was done I asked them about  
them and got to know that Caroline and Tyler are getting married next year and Matt is leaving next week for football championship and Stefan and Elena broke up ,that she tried to patch up with him but he refused ,and though it was hard he managed  
and that now Elena is single and that Damon comes and goes , never talks to anyone and brings slutty girls and women's at the boarding house...

And as we finished our gossip , I saw at the clock and saw that it was past 12 now so I said my good byes and was just about to leave when Stefan spoke,"hey can I drop u on my way?"he asked somewhat eagerly. I smiled and said that I would like a ride  
home...

* * *

The ride to my house was filled with chitchat and I got to know that Elena still is staying at the boarding house. As we reached my house Stefan asked me that would I love to be at his place aka boarding house today after noon ,I just smiled and said  
that I would love to and kissed him on both of his cheeks he kinda looked startled but smiled and kissed me on my cheeks too and after that we said our goodbyes and Iwent inside changed and went to sleep feeling good to be back home...  
/ **SO HOW U GUY THINK IT IS...I MEAN ITS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND IF U GUYS ARE THINKING THAT THERE STILL IS NO BAMON STUFF THEN DONOT WORRY IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ... I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN , KAY BYE**


	3. The confession

**DAMON'sPOV**

Ithas been two years since my Witchhas gone. Yeah, I know "my" witch . I always had a soft spot for my little arrogant , selfless , sweet , caring , stubborn yet strong and ready to die for her loved once...my witch.

I still regret those words I said that she wasn't shrong enough, but in reality there was something else I knew that she was strong but it was a pretty toughspell and I didn't wanted her to get hurt..

Whatever I did with Elena was just for two goddamn reasons ... 1) It would annoy my little ass of a brother to no end and would hurt him , well I did promised him a hell of an eternity, now didn't I and 2) sometimes I got bored so she was just a

distraction for me .

A distraction from what...just a petite witch , u got to be kidding me . But alas , as much as I tried to ignore these feelings, at some point I was succeeded butthen she went away and these feelings for her just got strong ... Andthe interesting  
part was that after I told everyone the reason to why I fucked up with Elena to my utter shock was that she had grown feelings for me and wanted me to be with her and anyone would be lucky to have a girl like her but I had my heart

reserved for some one else..

For last two fucking years I have been having these thoughts and every time I see my little brother they always gave me a hate ful look , on the other hand Elena gave me looks that she wanted me and that to badly , but every time I saw her I would  
/just ignore her and do what I wanted to ... It has been like this for the last fucking **2 years**...

It was past one in the morning when I heard the front door open and close . My curiosity got the better of me and I walked down stairs to be met by none g(((66((d me back , clearly annoyed, I just chuckled and said ,"why , little brother not happy  
to see me ...

G yWell u know I really got annoyed staying at my hoall alone so I decided to pay u a little visit ." I smirked at the end that he wasn't annoyed this timeand suddenly smiled and said ,"well u can go back I have a visitor coming here in  
the mornings

so get that ass of ur out of here now ." He finishedwith a smirk of his own .

I frowned and asked him to tell me who was , his osmirk just grew big as he answered,"oh just Bonnie ."and as he said this I stood frozen to the spot where's I stood, not able to move at all. Stefan moved past me and up in his room . I just couldn't  
believe it , she has came back , my Bonnie has come backs

I am feeling as though I on the ninth cloud. But thence the reality dawned on me , my witchy would be angry from me . But I am gonna have her, evenif it's the last thing I do...

 **THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Bonniewoke up in the morning , went to the bath room , got ready in a pair of grey shorts and a pink tank top , her hairs in lose curls , put on a pair of high heels and headed towards the boarding house were she would meet Stefan and the  
others

Inthe boarding house, Elena got downstairs and saw that Stefan was in the kitchen making a lot of food probably for her now long lost friends but they don't eat , the only one that eats is Matt so probably someone's coming... And Damon was no where  
to be seen , probably gone to feed. Then there was a knock on the door , Elena yelled that she is gonna l e that , but Stefan coldly refused and at vampire speed ran and opened the door.

There she heard a giggling sound that was not of Caroline and then came that voice,"oh my gosh , put me down Stef..." That voice , Elena knew to well who that voice belonged to so she ran towards the front door and saw her once called sister , Bonnie  
hu, she made her way towards her and saw that she was in Stefans arms and her legs were wrapped aroundStefans waist and looked like they both were kissing and in that sceane Damon walked in and saw the sceaney

To make both of their presence known , the coughed,and Bonnie and Stefan broke their hug but Stefan didn't placed Bonnie on her feet back but this didn't go unnoticed by the other pair . Then Damon said,"look , little Bonnie is back and is currently  
in my ass of a brothers arms.." At that comment Bonnie signed and said ,"look I won't pretend but u and Elena being here I don't have a problem but just don't try to make conversation , and Stefan where r the other?" Stefan smiled and said that  
they won't make it because of the college." She said ,"sooooo that just leaves u and me then huh?"she asked in a very playful yet innocent manner. Stefan Chuckled and said in a very sexy voice ,"of course!"

But before they could proceed and Damon could stop them , Bonnie groaned loudly and said,"Ahhhhhhh, fuck them and pls no one over here will panic " she finished but before they could ask what she meant everything went black...


	4. Whoa Bonnie

The first one to wake was Elena followed by Stefan then Damon and at last Bonnie... After theyall woke up everyone except for Bonnie started to look around the room but turned towards Bonnie when she let out a high pitched scream ,"fuck , Alex  
, Alex are u alright, oh my god Alex ..."she trailed as she tried to reach the guy named Alex but couldn't so she started calling his name again and again and finally Elena asked,"Bon do u know this guy?" But before Bonnie could answer the guy,  
Alex started to move he groaned and then said,"RO ... O ...ooo...zzzza" . Bonnie quickly said ,"I am here by your side now open those damn eyes !"she exclaimed and slowly Alex opened his eyes and smiled weakly. She smiled back then Damon being  
un patient shouted,"do u know him Bonnie " he was really disliking this kid , he seemed to close to his witch , which he did not like at all...

But as usual was interrupted by the door to the room burst open and in came a very handsome man. He was heighten , had grey eyes , and long hairs that would touch his eyes . He came inside and greeted us and asked that what do we have here and before  
anyone could reply Bonnie spoke,"well we have two five hundred old vampires, a mere human who always attract evil towards her and a truly broken warlock and last a little pissed of witch."she finished her sentence with a tight smirk . The guy then  
looked at everyone and his eyes remained on Elena just a bit longer so Stefan , Damon and Elena thought that who ever this man was has came here for none other than Elena so she asked him what the hell did he wanted from her and as she asked him this  
question the room was filled with laughter. Bonnie , Alex and that mysterious guy started to laugh and Alex replied ," oh Rozau were true... God how did u -" he was cut off by Bonnie who hit him square on his feet with her leg and was still  
smiling and on the the other hand the trio looked very confused. Then the man spoke ,"you must be ROZA right ?" He asked coming closer to her .

She smiled and said ," well you know u can call me Bonnie cause ROZA has Benin taken by someone else " she replied in a cold voice and then Elena yelled ," **BONNIE ARE U CRAZY DONT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT HE CAN KILL US ALL"** at this again Alex laughed  
and was again hit by Bonnie on the leg so he stopped laughing and the guy said ," well u talk too Much and need to be silenced and though these two guys aren't speaking at all they need to be silenced to so let's just say we'll do a quick spell of  
silence now shall we!" And just like that he began to chant and after he was finished though the three of them tried a lot but they just couldn't speak . Then the guy went back to Bonnie and then she asked him ,"who the fuck do you think u are  
, huh , I've never seen u before and my bestie Alex has the same answer?" . His smile faded and he said coldly," I am son of Markus and I am here to seek vengeance ".

Bonnie and Alex looked at each other and then out of the blue replied together," **OH MY GOD U ARE THAT VIOLET HEADS SON ."** looked at each other and laughed. The man suddenly got angry came near Bonnie and Alex and gave Alex a punch and Bonnie a slap  
. Damon and Stefan both tried to get free but fail and Elena well let's just say she was enjoying it . "ROZA CALM DOWN , OK , WE GOT THIS JUST CALM DOWN " Alex said trying his best to calm the girl which was sitting beside him , she nodded her head  
but it seconds later snatched upwards and the guy yelled," oh don't you dare calm her down , n you witch listen to me I've heard all about your angry outbursts and just to tell ya I'm more power ful than u and for fuck sakes open your damn eyes."  
He commanded when he saw that her eyes were closed and when she didn't made a move to open them he slapped her again hard on the face,and this time some blood spilled from the right side of her face. Alex again shouted her to calm hirer self  
and that to take deep breadths and like last time she obeyed . While Stefan , Elena and Damon were having a very hard time as Stefan and Damon felt pure rage and were really annoyed cuz Alex was continuingly telling Bonnie to calm herself while  
Elena was enjoying this showdown as well as she was confused as to why this guy was telling her friend no cut that telling Bonnie to calm her self down.

Then suddenly a very long scream filled the air and when looked up they saw tharpt that guy had stabbed Alex in his chest and at that Bonnie whose head had been down smirked and said ,"wrong move"and jerked her head upwards and opened her eyes.

As she opened her eyes , the chain around her wrist blasted and her eyes were the color of pure dark red , everywhere around her was strong wind making her long brown curls moving everywhere and she looked gorgeous but the main thing was that when she  
opened her eyes there was a huge surge of power coming from her in waves which madeeveryone of them hit the wall behind them roughly and when they recovered they saw how she marched towards the man and said ,"oh so bad u Did amistake ,  
and now u need to pay ..."the way she hissed that was dangerously low and was filled with venom. The guy opened his mouth to reply but only the screams came and just after a minute or two blood streamed down and he screamed and cried for mercy but  
Bonnie was in no mood so she said three words ," **BURN IN HELL!"** And as she said that the screams just got louder and louder and from his chest black smoke came out and he vanished .

Three pair of shocked eyes looked towards were Bonnie was and saw that she had her eyes closed and clenched fists , the power was still as strong as it was before and suddenly a gasping sound came from behind Bonnie and everyone turned to look at Alex  
who was bleeding badly . Bonnie ran towards him and blasted his chain and laid him flat on the ground and then ripped open his shirt and then she did something that was really disgusting for a human ... She drank from his wound... First  
he protested but she used her magic and pinned his hands above his head and sucked then ,"Bonnie what are u doing ?'damon asked shocked , but she didn't reply him and pulled back her head and started to growl but then kept a hand on his wound and  
the wound with other wounds started to heal . Soon he opened his eyes and saw Bonnie's angry yet concerned face so he went to touch her but she got up and screamed,"don't you dare pull any of that bullshit onn me again do you know that this time I  
had nearly lost u but being how stubborn u are didn't let me do any thing ..." She trailed off as she lost consciousness but Alex caught her and said ,"sleep roza"


	5. THE JEALOUSY

**DAMON'S POV**  
 **  
**

I saw as my judgey drank that Alec ' s blood and wait it's Alex and then she growled , started screaming and her words really hurt cuz she thinks she has no one with her only if she knew how much I care for her.


End file.
